12 lifetimes of saving
by DazarisWroteSomeSillyness
Summary: First things first, this is based after the ArgoII crew defeats Gaea. Yes, I know that part hasn't come out yet. This is presuming all of the crew survives. It's basically the same storyline up to after the house of hades. Real summary, It's 7 peaceful months after the (hopefully) final defeat of Gaea. Another celebration, another day. But Percy hears a chilling voice, warning him.


** This is based somewhere after the Heroes of Olympus defeat Gaea. (I am aware at the time of writing of this that the House of Hades is the latest) Due to this I will not mention how I think it'll go down, for the sake of the story…**

Percy POV

It's been 7 months since the Feast of Hope. Hope. Gaea wanted to wash that away, along with the Gods, Demigods, Mortals, and everything else that was good. Somehow we stopped that. We beat her butt and shoved it back on backwards. But at what cost? We all came back bruised and battered. We came back to peace. The return of Athena's statue prevented war. Everyone in the roman rank accepted Frank as their new praetor with no bitterness. Octavian got himself booted from the legion quicker than Zeus is with distributing his lightning bolts.

We all were different since the Feast. Surprisingly, Nico seemed to be warmer to us all. Hazel created a tunnel from Camp Jupiter to Camp Half-Blood using the mist. I can't count the times I thanked the Gods for her abilities. We also found out that the items she rises from the ground are no longer cursed. Another gift from Hecate it seems. The Gods split personalities seemed to have been resolved, with the Athena statue being returned. Hazel has risen so much Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold for Leo to tinker with that he's been able to figure a way to combine the two to create stronger armor and weapons. Leo asked the Gods to release Calypso. They gladly did so. Leo's dating a Titans daughter. When her Dad says be back by 9, Leo better be back by 9.

"Percy! Get over here! We got some gra-..." Annabeth's voice stopped midsentence. Actually, everything stopped. "Peeerrcccy….." A ghostly voice wafted through the stilled air. I have had ENOUGH of saving the world for 12 lifetimes. "Oh… no. Your nooot saaaaving the worllld aat thiiissss time. You're gooooing 12 years to the fuuuture. You can only take 4. Of the original 7. The Earth-breakers. Bring that girl. The immortal… Calypso…" The voice chilled me to the bone, and then the voice disappeared with a hiss. "-pes. Do you want any?" My head whipped back to her so fast, I understand why they called it whiplash.

"Um, No, thanks. Tell the Argo crew to meet me in Poseidon's cabin. I got to tell them something." I walked off towards my father's cabin without a further word.

Leo's POV

Man, I am so glad to be back at Camp Half-Blood. It seems the romans aren't even mad about me shooting into their building. Besides that, I am elated to see Calypso. She told me to call her Callie though. When she was first released she walked wide-eyed through the Camp. My half siblings and I explained all of the modern technology that has been created since she was put in that island prison. I even got a gift I'm working on in bunker 12 for her. I wrecked her dining table when I crash landed on her island. Good times. But I decided to create it out of that new metal I made with the bronze and gold most demigods use. Then I'll paint it to look like her original table. I'm currently on the verge of painting it. Hmm… I'll have to use enchanted water and brown dye. I'll get Percy to help. But first, I have to continue the festivities and EAT! I've had a huge appetite boost. My body has been filing out and my arms have been more muscular lately. Probably due to all the metalworking lately. I had to put the sphere in a safe for a while, its circuits have been on the verge of overloading lately. It has to cool down… Hazel enchanted it to only be opened by me. Thank goodness for Hazel's Mist working.

"Leo! Come eat! We need some jokes over here!" Callie's laugh danced through the air. Quite literally music to my ears. Her laugh seemed to contain a musically quality that makes her even more attractive. I grinned and rejoined the festivities.

4 hours later, still Leo's POV

Callie led me towards Poseidon's cabin, where Percy called an Argo meeting, according to Annabeth. I insisted Callie come as well. We opened the door and walked through. (A/N I imagine the cabins as ACTUAL cabins) Percy was already there, leaning on his bed post. Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel had already arrived. Seemed Callie and I were late to the party.

Percy's POV

When Leo and Callie walked into the cabin, everyone was here. Now, we could start. Once everyone settled I explained what I had heard. Everyone was completely silent. "The voice had said that I could only bring 4 of you guys. Excluding Callie. And I know you guys are tired of world saving. But apparently the world can't pick some other teenagers to do this. According to the Gods, we are the most powerful Demigods. I prayed to my father, and I haven't received an answer. I have somewhat made my decision and want your guy's input." When I finished 'speech' the crew looked among themselves, some hoping they got picked, others hoping they didn't. "Wait, the voice called us earth-breakers? That has to be talking about Gaea. She is earth, and we defeated her." Hazel commented. I sighed. "Yes, that's what I believe as well. But, I did think about this, and while we don't know what we're facing, I have chosen the 4 I need to come with me."

Leo piped up and said; "If Callie's going, I must go." He looked so serious, so different then the wise-cracking Leo we were all used to, I grinned in spite of the situation. "Leo, you were already on the list anyways." He smiled and walked to Callie's side. "Besides Leo, Hazel is coming, due to her mist abilities and her… other abilities. Frank, for his fighting skills and his shape-shifting." I paused. "That leaves one final spot. And since I made a promise to Annabeth, and her plans, she's also coming. Jason, Piper, enjoy your vacation. Any objections?" Jason pulled Piper into a quick kiss. "Thanks, Percy. We need a vacation from all the monsters." Jason looked at me in obvious gratitude.

The air temperature dropped 20 degrees. "Very good… Yoooou haaave a few daaays to prepaaare until they cooome. Be ready, I have much invessssted in you and yooour…. Crew." It said the last word with such harshness it was hard to believe she _wanted _to help us. When the hiss that marked its leave came around, the temperature returned to normal. I looked among the group and could tell from their pale faces that they had all heard it too. "Leo, start on some devices that could help us. Callie, help him and create some clothes and satchels that could help us no matter where we are. Hazel, find Leo materials he could use. Piper, get us some food that will last a while. Jason, help them all. Everyone, get on with your tasks, we need to be prepared."

Next day, Leo's POV

"Callie, could you hammer that bronze into a sheet? We need one more sheet for this last armor piece. Then could you wrap it in the fireproof cloth you made? We need that last chest plate made. We also need those shields made with the gold and bronze combo. We need the bowstrings finished, and the rest of those bows made. Can you enchant the bags you made to fit any of those items? Thanks." We were in bunker 12 working ourselves ragged. I threw a coin into the permanent rainbow I made and called for Jason. "Yo, Jason, we need an extra arm. Get in here." I ordered. "Leo, I can get there in an hour, I'm helping Hazel load up some of these metals for you. Then I need to train some of the noobies how to use a gladius correctly. Of all the times to get stuck with training duty." He sighed

I ended the Iris message and continued to work the bronze and gold combo batch I was finishing. Callie walked up to me and put the things I asked for on my table and kissed my cheek. "Anything else?" I looked at her and wondered how I ever got such a wonderful girlfriend. "Uh, yeah, you can kiss me again." I said with a grin. I finished the mold and turned back to her, she led me over to the other room…

1.5 hours later, Jason's POV

I opened the bunker door and closed it behind me. I looked over at Leo's forge and his table and noticed the supplies that Callie probably made. Leo usually would put it in the enchanted supplies satchel. There was a bronze sheet on the floor. Leo would never leave a sheet just sitting there. I drew my sword as quietly as possible. I walked past the forge. In the next room there was a loud clatter, like a shelf falling to the floor. I walked to the door that was slightly ajar. More clattering. I opened the door as quickly as possible and slammed the lights on. Oh… Um. Awkward.

Callie's POV

The lights flew on and Jason was standing in the doorway with his gladius drawn. He looked from me to Leo, and back to me again. At least we hadn't removed any clothes. He quickly sheathed his sword and turned around and walked to the secondary forge and started making some swords. I looked at Leo. He had me up against the wall with him looking into my eyes with love, and obvious longing. I gave him a quick kiss and kicked him out of the room.

Leo's POV

With a quick kick to my rump, I got out of the room. I walked over to Jason; "Jason, we finished the swords. I need you working on enchanting the armor to make it lighter and stronger. Then I need you sharpening the swords. Oh, and you never saw anything." I turned around and started finishing everything else.

**Well, I think that's the first chapter. I'm sorry if I managed to screw anything up. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm also open to helpful criticism, and I want you to review and tell me if it's good enough to continue! **

** ~Daz OUT!**


End file.
